robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
White Noise
Hey there, my name's Jake, and I'm an avid ROBLOX player. I love all of the games, especially, Phantom Forces and The Mad Murderer. I also play the piano. I haven't been playing for very long, but I hope that someday I can play my favorite song, Canon in D. Enough about me, though, I don't want my mom to get mad at me. I want to tell you about something that happened to me over the summer. I was playing ROBLOX in my spare time, and just so you know, I was winning every game on Epic Minigames, like a boss, when I came across an ad. It was a simple ad with a picture of a player on the piano, with text that read "Canon in D, super arrangement, free audio". The piano player in me got super, super excited. Super arrangement probably meant it was a cool-sounding "remix" of the original. I clicked on the ad, and I was directed to the piece of audio. Canon in D, super arrangement. It was at that moment that I realized that the audio could easily be a troll audio, filled with unpleasant audio instead of a wonderful piano piece. I checked the comments, just to make sure. The comments were filled with positive remarks, talking about how wonderful the song was, and how much they liked it. There was only one person who found anything wrong with it. "nice!! thats a really good arangment but i dont like the low qality of the sond" Seeing as nobody else pointed it out, it was probably fine. I played the audio, and was pleasantly met with an amazing rendition of Canon in D. I could see that the audio was slightly low quality; a quiet, high pitched sound played throughout, something you could commonly find in videos and audio by amateur producers. I ignored it. until I thought I heard the small beep turn into a small voice. I played it again; I wasn’t mistaken, it was saying something. It was like someone had taken their voice, recorded it, and raised the pitch too much. It took me a while and a few repeats to understand what the voice was saying. Eventually, I discovered that it spelled out a URL. to a game. Filled to the brim with curiosity, I followed the link. The game was titled simply “White.” The icon was white, and the description was blank. A blank description, was, well… white. I entered the game. Using some sort of script, it hid all of ROBLOX’s default guis and HUDS, and made my character a blank, white slate. I was all alone on the server. when someone started to play some music.''' I don’t remember what happened next, but when I woke up, the ER workers told me that I passed out, possibly due to frequencies that only children my age were able to hear. They told me that I’d have to come in again, as reactions like this are completely abnormal, even if white noise has been proven to have some negative effects. I was scheduled to go to the doctor’s office the next day, and was treated to ice cream after I left. I never went to that appointment. Category:Games